it was enchanting to meet you
by S.J Carter
Summary: Hope looks at her shiny red shoes; red is dad's favorite color, or so auntie Rebekah has told her. ―-Hope, Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah (au future fic)


**notes: **au future fic

**warning : **fluff-fest/way too many daddy klaus feels/you might just cry

* * *

**it was enchanting to meet you**

"the ache for home lives in all of us.  
the safe place where we can go  
as we are and not be questioned."

― Maya Angelou, _All God's Children Need Traveling Shoes_

* * *

Hope Mikaelson is only five years old when she finds herself timidly cowering behind Rebekah's legs. They are standing before the Mikaelson doors, anxious and impatient as this mansion, this place Rebekah was once told to call home, it stands before them and it looks as intimidating as ever before.

"Hope," her aunt calls her, "now that's not very polite." She advises, leaning over in order to be at eye-level with her. The little girl, curly brown haired and bright blue eyed, shyly shakes her head. "I don't understand," Rebekah says, "on our way here, you were so excited about meeting your mother and father. Tell me sweetheart, what's changed your mind?"

Hope looks at her shiny red shoes; red is dad's favourite color, or so auntie Rebekah has told her. And mommy likes the color purple. Uncle Elijah likes green. Uncle Marcel has trouble choosing between blue and orange. Hope remembers.

She shrugs at her aunt. "What if they don't like me?"

At first Rebekah looks shocked, though she begins to understand that it might be nerve-wracking for her, meeting her parents for the first time and all. Rebekah places a soft kiss on Hope's forehead. "That's not possible," she whispers.

But before the little girl can offer her an answer, the door swings open.

** ; ;**

Klaus is actually the first to see her. He's just as nervous as she is, of course. As their primary interactions remain slow and gentle.

"Hello sweetheart."

Hope raises her head, offers her father a small smile before he takes a few steps towards her.

_Go on, _she hears Rebekah whisper. Hope shoves a hand in to her pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of construction paper. She unfolds it and hands it to Klaus.

He stares at it, puzzled by the green and white forms.

Hope bites on her bottom lip and Klaus guesses that she might have inherited that from her mother. "Auntie Bekah told me you liked humming birds, so I drew one for you."

Her actions move him beyond words. Klaus doesn't say anything, yet his eyes speak in volumes. He looks to Rebekah, then back at his daughter, breath caught in his throat.

"It's lovely, thank you." Klaus tells Hope.

And this time, his daughter grins at him.

Her father puts his hand out for her take. "I have a surprise for you too, would you like to see it?"

Hope looks back at her aunt, who urges her to go on. The little girl holds her dad's hand for the first time and already, he feels like home.

** ; ;  
**

(It takes five years for the city to finally be safe for Hope. Five years to clean up the mess they've made. Five years to rid New Orleans of every possible threat. But, five years can feel like five centuries when you're away from the thing you love most).

Klaus guides Hope up the stairs.

"Watch your step there, little one." He says, as she nods, short feet slowly reaching for the staircase.

When they finally stop, they are in front of a pink door.

Klaus twists the doorknob, revealing a large bedroom, decorated in all types of fancy colors, bedding, a large table, and toys…toys everywhere! Hope rushes towards the room. Klaus watches her as she curiously tugs on every toy in sight.

"Is all this for me?" She asks.

"Yes," Klaus says, entering the room as well. "Of course, there is still one more surprise." He tells her, while he hears the quick footsteps, rushing towards the door.

Hope widens her eyes as Hayley bursts in to the bedroom.

Instinctively, the little girl drops the toys, rushing to her mother's familiar touch and breaking down in her arms.

"Hi there," Hayley finally greets her, kissing the top of her head and tightening their embrace. "It's okay, I'm here now." She whispers, while Hope does nothing but cry even harder (back when Hope was nothing but a small bump on Hayley's stomach, the wolf girl remembers dreaming of the first moment she would ever get to hug her daughter).

Klaus is a bit apprehensive, and wonders if he should leave the two of them alone. Although, Hayley reaches for his sleeve, locking her fingers around his wrist and pulling him closer.

"Mind giving me a hand?" She asks, as she struggles to get Hope to her feet.

Klaus smiles at the both them, nodding his head and taking his daughter in to his arms.

(Hope cries in to his shoulder as he pets her back. Klaus guesses that maybe, seeing the both of them must have been too much for her. Though he feels at peace, as he finally has his littlest wolf back in his arms).

* * *

**notes: **tell me what you think? Btw, this is from my drabble on tumblr, so if you ever want to read any more drabbles by me (or make a request), make sure to visit my blog (link in my bio)


End file.
